I LIED
by Enigma-knight
Summary: I couldn't take it. He was so energetic! Jumping up and down just because I actually said yes to his invitation to his tea party. I had to do something to cool him down… but why did I have to do THAT!


**Ok this is my first ever story on fanfic so I hope you like the one-shot. xD**

**I LIED**

What started it? Oh yeah. That annoying rabbit.

I couldn't take it. He was so energetic! Jumping up and down just because I actually said yes to his invitation to his tea party. I had to do something to cool him down… but why did I have to do THAT!

Earlier that day in the forest…

"Alice!" The prime minister shouted before literally glomping me.

"Peter! What did I say about hugging me!" I shouted, sounding really pissed. (Which I was)

"That I can hug you, but only if I don't hug you to the floor!" Peter responded cheerfully. "But I couldn't help myself since I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Yeah, I know. But you still can't-""Alice, I love you!" peter interrupted, turning into that cute little bunny form. "Can you forgive me this time?"

"W-well… I-I…" I looked into his eyes. They were so cute and innocent! "O-ok, but only this time!"

I LIED.

I know that next time I would forgive him. And the nexed time after that… and the next time after that…

"Will do!" peter said. "Hey Alice! Would you come to a tea party tonight? Just you and me!"

"W-what?" I thought it over. Me + peter + alone + just realized my love for him = bad time.

"N-no!" I knew I was blushing like crazy. "Something is gunna go wrong if I'm with you! And what makes you think that I would ever go to a tea party with just you and me? I don't even like you."

I LIED.

"B-but…" His bunny form started to cry.

I tried to not look in his eyes. "I'm not going even if you cry."

"F-fine. But I'll still wait for you there anyway, so if you change your mind…" He turned back to his adult form, and stared at me with the most soft eyes and cutest smile… "I'll wait for you Alice. I will always wait for you because I love you."

I was blushing so much because his face was close to me.

"Yeah. I know. And I hate you."

I LIED.

"Alice! I know you don't mean that." Peter sulked by a tree.

"Whatever. I have to get back to Julius, he's waiting for me." I said while I walked away.

"Wait! Alice!" peter shouted. "Don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said while waving my hand to his direction. "Bye."

"See you later Alice! I love you!"

And I left.

Later in the castles rose garden…

"A-Alice!" Peter jumped toward my direction.

"Rule number three!" I shouted. "R-right." He said, stopping in his tracks.

I gave him three rules. Number one: Do not follow me. Number two: Do not kill any random faceless. Number three: STOP GLOMPING ME.

"Oh Alice, I can't hold back!" he said while hugging me.

At least he didn't hug me to the floor.

"Ok. I'm here. You happy?" I said very sternly. "I don't even want to be here."

I LIED.

"I'm very happy! I didn't think that you would come!" Peter said while smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah." He led me over to the table. The atmosphere was quite nice actually. He managed to not do anything really horribly wrong… yet. I really should have known that sugar makes rabbits REALLY hyper.

"Oh Alice this cake is really good! But I wonder how much sugar they put in it? I feel really hyper right now! Hey, Alice, why are tomatoes red?"

"Yeah. Hey peter?"

"Huh, Iwonderwhyistheskyblue? , itwassodifferentinyourworld! Iwouldn'tmindgoingbackactually!" I must note here that Peter's words were stuck together and I couldn't understand what he was saying!

"O-ok. Peter?"

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy you came! You wouldn't understand how happy I am!" Oh. Something I understood. He kept going on about how happy he was.

I couldn't take it. He was so energetic! Jumping up and down just because I actually said yes to his invitation to his tea party. I had to do something to cool him down…

SLAM!

Oh dear…

I had actually taken a piece of cake and slammed it in his face.

"A-Alice?" He said, looking for a reaction in me.

"W-would you listen to me!" I yelled.

Peter was speechless, so he nodded.

"I can't take you! You're so helpless and annoying!"

I LIED.

"You're so blunt and dangerous, it really is a pain to keep up with you!"

I LIED.

"And would a simple 'hi' be horrible to you! I hate the way you express your love to me!"

I LIED.

"And I just…" I felt tears coming down my face.

"I'M A BIG FAT LIAR!"

Peter's eyes shot wide. "What do you mean?" He asked. "When did you lie?"

"…Every time I'm with you. Every time I say I hate you. Every time I say I don't want to be with you. It's all lies." Tears were streaming heavily down my cheek. Peter started wiping them off.

"Does this mean?" Peter asked, his face very close to mine.

So I did the thing that was the whole reason I came there.

I kissed him.

He was a very surprised by it, but soon let it settle in. it was all I dreamed about, and now I'm finally experiencing this warm, soft, passionate feeling.

We grew apart, breathing for air.

We just stared at each other, looking deeply into the others eyes.

Then he broke the silence.

"Alice." He said while hugging me. "Did I tell you I loved you?"

"No." I responded, smiling. "So could you say it again?"

"Alice, I love you"

Yeah. I'm just a big fat liar.


End file.
